The present invention relates to a four-stroke cycle internal combustion engine preferably used for portable working machines such as a portable trimmer, though not restricted thereto, and in particular, to a four-stroke cycle internal combustion engine equipped with an oil separator for separating lubrication oil from blow-by gas.